Papa's Bakeria 2 To Go!
Papa's Bakeria 2 To Go! is a To Go! version of Papa's Bakeria 2 created by JoelPalencia12. Customers # Diamond (Tutorial) # Ivan (After Tutorial) # Vianca (Random) # Crystal (Random) # Christian II (Random) # Anna (Random) # Trina (Random) # Alonso (Random) # Quicksilver (Time) # Arlhey (Time) # Robin (Time) # Antonia (Time) # Kristin (Time) # Cleofe (Time) # James (Time) # Japoy (Time) # Maine (Time) # Doreen (Time) # Bret (Time) # Blossom (Time) # Wacky (Time) # Lolli Pop (Time) # Zein (Time) # Alden (Time) # Isabelle (Time) # Micole (Time) # McDona (Time) # Yuan (Time) # Cecille (Time) # Karina (Time) # André (Time) # Paolo (Time) # Doreen (Time) # Lucinda (Time) # Mercury (Time) # April (Time) # Clobear (Time) # Cris Jay (Time) # Mandy (Time) # Candy (Time) # Zxyv (Time) # Mishee (Time) # Wally (Time) # Dai (Time) # Indigo (Time) # DJ Jose (Time) # Lily (Time) # September (Time) # BBQ Fan (Time) # Harold (Time) # Slater (Time) # Lorenz (Time) # Mishee (Time) # Tomo (Time) # Samantha (Time) # Xavier (Time) # Rika (Time) # Chef Logro (Time) # Dolly (Time) # John Carlo (Day 2) # Paul (Rank 2) # Amber (Rank 3) # Nathaniel (Rank 4) # Jason Orlando (Rank 5) # Xazzmine (Rank 6) # Bret (Rank 7) # MJ (Rank 8) # Christian (Rank 9) # Mackenzie (Rank 10) # Nestor (Rank 11) # Hazel (Rank 12) # Therry (Rank 13) # Lynn (Rank 14) # Shoichi (Rank 15) # Fretzie (Rank 16) # Steffi (Rank 17) # Krauss (Rank 18) # Phoebe (Rank 19) # Sharmaine (Rank 20) # Sam Shoaf (Rank 21) # Nalah (Rank 22) # Fumiya (Rank 23) # Sean (Rank 24) # Bubbles (Rank 25) # Pinky (Rank 26 # Catherine (Rank 27) # Angelo (Rank 28) # Nicole (Rank 29) # Raymond (Rank 30) # Angela (Rank 31) # Yellow (Rank 32) # Yandel (Rank 33) # Kimmy Dora (Rank 34) # Yen (Rank 35) # Vincent (Rank 36) # Eslove (Rank 37) # Josef (Rank 38) # Francis (Rank 39) # Carol (Rank 40) # Sofia (Rank 41) # Elsa (Rank 42) # Irah (Rank 43) # Dylan (Rank 44) # Tricia (Rank 45) # Timmy (Rank 46) # Matteo (Rank 47) # Princess Ivy (Rank 48) # Neon (Rank 49) # Yamyam (Rank 50) # Aliah (Rank 51) # Jerome (Rank 52) # Jade (Rank 53) # Chrasciana (Rank 54) # Amanda (Rank 55) # Samboy (Rank 56) # Andy (Rank 57) # Limo (Rank 58) # Eunice (Rank 59) # Meagan (Rank 60) # Luis (Rank 61) # Skymie (Rank 62) # Jeremy (Rank 63) # Esteven (Rank 64) # Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers: # Travis (Day 2) # Queeny (Day 3) # Kassie (Day 4) # Purp (Day 5) # Lebron (Day 6) # Myla (Day 7) # Ginger (Day 8) Locals: # Matteo # Shoichi # Steffi Trivia * This is the first game by JoelPalencia12 that doesn't celebrate St. Paddy's Day. ** This is also the first game by JoelPalencia12 that he was a timetable customer. * This is the second game were Lorenz favor Thanksgiving. Category:Games Category:Games by JoelPalencia12